


Cakes To Bakes

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Lazydads, Rob is Ellas dad, Secret Friend Day, idk how this happened, im sorry, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: Robbie and his daughter Ella repair their father-daughter bond over baking.Secret friend day gift to Motcha-tea!





	Cakes To Bakes

**Author's Note:**

> When you cant think of a title and just meme it,,,
> 
> I hope you like it!!

Opening the front door, the young girl stepped inside. "Dad! I'm home!" Shuffling off her shoes, she slowly turned the corner of the hallway, "Dad?"

Turing into the kitchen, a loud "Oof!" came from the opposite side of the cluttered counter. Popping up from behind the table, Robbie, eyes wide and nervous, stuttered "E-Ella! I, I didn't think you'd be coming home so early!"

"Well I told you that there would be a half day at school this Friday..." She said, eyeing the counter.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. I must have forgot!" He apologized, bringing a hand to his face, he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Motioning towards the messy counter, Ella questioned "...What's all this about?"

Standing to his full height, he placed his hands on the counter in front of him, looking over all the items. "Oh! Well... It was going to be a surprise, but..." He looked up at his daughter anxiously "I was thinking maybe we could... Make a cake? Like how we used to?"

She remembered making cakes with him, they used to bake together every Friday. She'd get home, run to the kitchen, and he'd be ready for her. They used to bake for hours on end, cakes, brownies, biscuits, you name it. But, over time they slowly stopped when Ella started growing out of baking. ' _I guess he missed it_...' she thought to herself.

Robbie's demeanor began to deflate as the girl stood and stared at him. He was about to joke and say he was kidding, when he was cut off by the other.

"Okay." She said calmly. "Just let me get changed first." With that she turned and headed for her room to change out of her school uniform.

Slouching forward, Robbie sighed. He was scared she'd say no, that she didn't want to spend any time with him.

Standing upright, he straighted his shirt. ' _no time for that now_.' He looked over the clustered mess and huffed. "time to get organized I guess." he thought out loud. Cleaning the table was easier said than done, especially since he was trying to finish before the girl came back. Shuffling things into sections, he began laying down newspapers to keep the table clean.

As he was preping, Ella entered the room wearing a purple oversized t-shirt and pastel pink shorts. "Hey." She said as she waved at her father.

"Well now I feel over dressed..." The man pouted.

"That's because you _are_." She stated while looking over his attire. He was wearing a purple, pinstriped vest over a neat dress shirt. She didn't even bother looking at his pants, as they were probably dressy too. "You look like you're going to _church_. Change your clothes!" She laughed.

"Fine! But only if you finish cleaning this mess!" He said as he began waving his hands over the piles of cooking utensils.

Waving him off, she set to work. Her father had never really been one for organization. This only proving her point. As she finished putting things in order, Robbie reentered the room, now wearing a white T-shirt with an old pair of grey sweatpants.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this. It doesn't even look nice!" He whined while he tryed to rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

Rolling her eyes at her father, she told him "at least you won't be getting your nice clothes dirty."

As he slipped next to her he picked up a large ceramic bowl. "Let's get started then, shall we?" He said as he looked down at his daughter fondly.

"Let's."

* * *

 

Sliding the cake tray into the oven, the raven haired man sighed as he closed the door. "And now, we wait." Standing up, he brushed his hands together.

Ella walked forward, standing in front of her father now. "I'm glad we could do this. I didn't even realize how much I missed it..." She said, then lept forwards, encasing the man in a tight hug.

Looking down at the younger in surprise, he chuckled and slipped his hand in her hair and returned the hug. "Yah, I did too."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I can make something without it being so friken sad


End file.
